


A Mormon just Believes.

by andreewrannells



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Gen, So yay!, To Be Continued, WIP, i have an idea where i want it to go, obviously this is a work in progress!, yay first post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreewrannells/pseuds/andreewrannells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WIP: Elder Price is finding it harder and harder to hold down his belief in God during his trip to Uganda. The other Elders are trying they're best to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mormon just Believes.

“He’s been off for weeks.”   
“His parents have started asking questions.”  
“Maybe he’s finally cracked?”

All the Elders whispered around the dinner table. The atmosphere was tense. 

“Maybe you should go check on him Elder McKinley.” Elder Poptarts whispered.  
“Yeah, Elder Cunningham is out with his ‘girlfriend’, you’re our best shot.” Another Elder said.

Elder McKinley desperately looked around, in search of any volunteers. No one came forward. 

“Erm, fine. But just this once, we all know how much of a meanie he is when he’s angry.” Elder McKinley grunted as he made his way down the corridor. 

After a short while, he heard a door slam and lock behind him.

“At least he’s still in the building.”

He laughed to himself. After apologising quickly to Heavenly Father for the snarky comment, he finally reached the Elders room. It was dark, with a thin beam of sunlight peeping through the small gap between the closed blind and the window ledge. He tapped on the wooden door. After no signs of life, the small, ginger man nervously poked his head through the slight gap that was left by the chain lock on the other side; he really didn’t want this to become a recovery mission.

“Elder?” He called, “Are you here?”   
“Piss off McKinley. Can’t you see I’m busy?” The other Elder replied.

Elder McKinley sighed, and cautiously eased his way through the gap and in to the room, perching himself on the end of the bed where the other Elder was currently snuggled tightly up in.

“I guess you’ve never heard of a lock.” The Elder huffed.  
“And you’ve never heard of Table Manners.” McKinley laughed.  
“Fuck off, Elder McKinley. Leave me alone.” The Elder said as he turned the opposite direction.  
“There’s no need to be rude, Elder Price, I’m just checking up on you.” Elder McKinley sighed again.  
“Do I look like I’m ten years old?” Price spat.  
“You’re sure acting like one!” McKinley laughed. “Did you have the hell dream again?” He asked.  
“No.”   
“Home sick?”   
“No.”  
“Feeling a bit…raunchy?”  
“No! Lord no!” Elder Price exclaimed. “I’m fine, Elder, just peachy”

There was no mistaking it. Elder Price was far from ‘fine’. His hair was un-styled, a five o’clock shadow was making it’s was across his face and his face had hollowed from his terrible eating habits.

“It’s a sin to lie, Elder Price.”   
“You know what else is a sin? Shooting people in the face!” Elder Price stood up and exclaimed, “But no one ever gets punished for that, Thanks a bunch God!”

Elder McKinley finally put two and two together. The shooting in the tribe happened only a couple of weeks ago. Elder Cunningham was over it, shocking how he is the most overdramatic, I’ll-cry-over-anything person you could ever meet. He just assumed Elder Price would be over it too. Elder McKinley winced; he gently reached over and placed his hand on Price’s knee, squeezing it tightly. However, Elder Price quickly retaliated; he swatted the hand away and gave a dirty look to the other Elder.

“Hey! I’m jus-“   
“You know what else is a sin, Elder McKinley? Being a homosexual! But you don’t give a rats ass about that!”  
“Elder!-“   
“Or another sin; drinking coffee!” Price yelled as he lifted the cup above his head and threw it to the floor.  
“Please calm down!”   
“You go around saying how we’re the crème de la crème of Mormons, but we’re just as bad as that General. And to top it all off, we’re the ones being punished! We’re the ones who were sent to Uganda!” Elder Price snarled.  
“We’re not that ba-”

Before Elder McKinley could finish his sentence he heard a large crash, Elder Price had fallen to his knees. The shards of the cup littered around him and glittered in the sunlight. He rubbed him face repeatedly, before realising the sharp pain in both of his hands. They were bleeding heavily. Elder Price didn’t realise how triggering blood could be for him, and before he knew it he was bawling and crying, whilst sat in a small puddle of his own blood.

“Oh…sugar! Elder-!”  
“I don’t understand.” Price sobbed, yet again cutting him off.

Elder McKinley was desperately trying not to cry. It was hard to watch the Centre’s Best Mormon of 2011 living in a state like this. He knew Elder Price didn’t mean the hurtful things he said, and tomorrow morning he would be sure tell him how sorry he was. Right now Elder McKinley just had to make him feel better; that is the most important thing. 

“Hey now,” McKinley soothed, as he pulled Elder Price back on to the bed, “We all feel like this sometime or another.”

Price at this point was constantly staring at his dripping hands. Time seemed to keep skipping; he had no clue how he was back of the bed, or why his hands were covered with blood. After another time skip he found himself gently sobbing into the crook of McKinley’s neck. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry.” Elder Price repeated again and again, “I don’t think I can turn it off anymore, Conner.” Elder Price whimpered.

“Turn what off, Elder?” Said McKinley, as he pulled his friend into a bear hug.

Elder Price paused for a moment and pulled away Elder McKinley. He kept his eyes on the floor as he stuttered:  
“I…I don’t think I can believe anymore.”

There was a long pause in the room. Elder McKinley’s stomach sank and his heart broke. No one he knew ever left the church and was happy about it.

“No. No, you’re just saying that.” Elder McKinley said; his voice was shaking.  
“Connor, I lost my faith the day I stepped off the plane.”   
“The Lord is just testing you. That’s it, alright?” Elder McKinley comforted.

Elder Price pulled away from the hug.   
“You’re angry at me…aren’t you?” Elder Price sighed.  
“No! Well…not angry?” Elder McKinley was so confused.  
“It’s not like he’s real anyway.” Elder Price confessed.  
“You take that back, Elder!” McKinley snapped. Now he was angry.

Elder McKinley backed away to the door.   
“You think about what you’ve just said. I’ll pray for you that tonight you actually wake up from your Spooky Mormon Hell Dream.”

“No please! I’m sorr-”

It was too late, Elder McKinley stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him, leaving Elder Price to gently sob in to his blood stained hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first chapter. Thanks for reading, feedback will always be greatly appreciated!


End file.
